Corduroy (band)
Corduroy were a four-piece acid jazz outfit based in London, formed around twins Ben Addison (drums/vocals) and Scott Addison (keyboards/vocals), who were previously in Sire Records act Boys Wonder (Scott had been guitarist with Boys Wonder, while Ben had been the lead vocalist). Joining the twins in the band were Richard Searle and guitarist Simon Nelson-Smith. Searle had been bass player with Doctor and the Medics, who topped the UK Singles Chart in 1986 with a cover version of "Spirit in the Sky". Searle had joined the Addison twins in the final incarnation of Boys Wonder, before the band gradually evolved into Corduroy in 1991, initially forming for a one-off New Year's Eve party. The self-dubbed "fabric four" primarily recorded in a film soundtrack style, and many of their tracks were instrumentals. On the release of their first album Dad Man Cat, Paul Moody wrote in the New Musical Express: “Whereas the rest of the Acid Jazz roster fidget around in a world of skinny ribbed roll-necks comparing sideburn growth, Corduroy manage to swagger through the same po-faced domain with a couldn’t-care-less braggadocio... Corduroy have got their collective tongue stuck firmly in someone else’s cheek here and it feels staggeringly good.”Hunt, Chris: sleevenote to CD Something In My Eye - The Best Of Corduroy, 2004. Releasing three albums on Eddie Piller's Acid Jazz Records, they received radio airplay for their single "Something In My Eye" in 1993, but national chart success evaded them, although several singles from their 1993 album High Havoc charted in the UK Independent Chart. Their 1994 album, Out of Here, reached number 73 in the UK Albums Chart. They remained a popular live attraction, particularly on the college circuit. They also gained a healthy following in Japan, making the first of several trips to the country in 1993, and the following year they recorded a live album, Quattro - Live In Japan. After leaving Acid Jazz Records they signed to Big Cat Records, releasing two further albums: The New You! (April 1997) and the Rob Playford produced Clik! (August 1999). But when they discovered that their record label, Big Cat, had been dropped by parent company V2, Corduroy decided to split up. Corduroy reformed and played two sell-out nights at the Jazz Cafe in Camden, London, on 16 and 17 June 2007. Searle is not involved with the new incarnation of the band, now working under the name of Corduroy Industries. The latest news on their Myspace site states that they have completed an album of Motown covers. Ben has also released an album of Beatles covers under the name of 'Ben from Corduroy' Discography Albums *''Dad Man Cat'' (1992) Acid Jazz JAZID 60 *''High Havoc'' (1993) Acid Jazz JAZID 85 *''Out of Here'' (1994) Acid Jazz JAZID 107 *''The New You!'' (April 1997) Big Cat ABB 139 *''Clik!'' (July 1999) Big Cat ABB 1008391 *''Quattro - Live In Japan 1994'' (2001) Castle Music Compilations *''Mini!: The Best of Corduroy'' (1998) Music Club *''London, England'' (2001) Castle Music *''The Fabric Four: The Best of Corduroy'' (2002) Felicity *''Something in My Eye: The Best of Corduroy'' (2004) Castle Music Singles *''Something In My Eye'' (1993) Acid Jazz JAZID 68 *''The Frighteners'' (1993) Acid Jazz JAZID 80 *''Motorhead'' (1993) Acid Jazz JAZID 95 *''Mini'' (1994) Acid Jazz JAZID 105 *''The Joker is Wild'' (1997) Big Cat ABB 129 *''Moshi Moshi'' (1999) Big Cat ABB 5007353 *''Thing For Love'' (1999) Big Cat ABB 5008836 References New Musical Express archives Something In My Eye - The Best Of Corduroy CD Sleevenote by Chris Hunt, 2004 External links * Official Corduroy Website * Ready Steady Go * Listen To Now What Earthman by Boys Wonder Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical C